


burnt eggs and boyfriends

by thomasmxller



Series: drabbles from my askbox [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really Dumb Boys In Love, like oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasmxller/pseuds/thomasmxller
Summary: “You’re cute when you’re all worried.”





	burnt eggs and boyfriends

Sebastian, Niklas has discovered in their many months of dating, has many qualities that make him a desirable partner. 

In addition to being a talented footballer, he’s great with kids and animals, gives wonderful massages, and doesn’t even mind when Niklas asks to be the little spoon. 

Sebastian, however, is awful on the kitchen. He burns boiled eggs, over cooks pasta, and once managed to ruin a pan in an attempt to make an omlette.  

Niklas mostly doesn’t mind, he’s picked up enough from the years of hanging on at his moms elbow to feed them both. 

Basti, however, is also ridiculously stubborn and so: 

_Beep Beep Beep_

Niklas wakes up to a half empty bed and the annoying sound of the kitchen’s fire alarm. He takes a moment to himself before dutifully rolling out of bed to open the windows. 

_Beep Beep Beep_

He heads to the kitchen, and gripping the hem of his t-shirt, pulls it over his head. Fanning the alarm with his shirt, he watches as his boyfriend scurries from stove to garbage to windows, muttering under his breath. 

_Beep Beep Beep_

Basti catches sight of Niklas, his eyes roaming across his chest before noticing the motion of his arms. The furor between his eyebrows deepens . 

The beeping stops . 

“You’re cute when you’re all worried,” Niklas says, tugging his shirt back over his head. 

“I just .... wanted to do something nice for you on your birthday.” Basti frowns, staring at the center of Niklas’s chest. 

‘Oh babe...’ Niklas says, wrapping his arms around Basti’s shoulders and pulling him towards his body. Basti rests his hands lightly on Niklas’s hips, and mumbles something, his face buried into Niklas’ chest. 

“Sorry babe, didn’t quite catch that.” 

“I said, why do I mess up everything touch,” he replies, turning his head. 

“Sippi, you know thats not true. I happen to know personally some of your first touches are literally world-class. Now, why don’t we, go get back in bed and sleep for a few more hours while we still have the chance.” 

Basti nods and, rising on his toes, presses a kiss to Niklas’s lips. 

“Deal,” he says, but doesn’t go, his hands move to fidget with the hem of Niklas’s shirt, “but, let’s not sleep.”

He smirks up at Niklas. 

Niklas draws him closer, one hand moving to the small of his back. Basti closes the gap, but instead elects to press a kiss to Niklas’s nose. 

“Race you there.”

**Author's Note:**

> so.... that happened..... i really love this ship and can't wait to see more from others in the future!! please let me know what you think!!! also... yeah i don't know how to write titles so ...


End file.
